Taeny's Stories
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple Taeny (TiffanyxTaeYeon) du groupe coréen SNSD/GIRL'S GENERATION [Yuri] [Tiffany/TaeYeon] [LockSmiths] Others: SooSica, YoonYul...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes ! **  
**Bon, je sais, je n'ai rien upload depuis un petit moment maintenant... Mais je n'ai simplement plus d'inspiration pour mes stories... donc je préfère les laisser comme elles sont pour le moment plutôt que de les gâcher en bâclant.**  
**Bref, me voilà de retour avec un petit OS Taeny, qui sera le premier d'un recueil. Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, ce pairing concerne Tiffany Hwang et Kim TaeYeon, du groupe SNSD (Girl's Generation). C'est un girls band coréen.**  
**J'e****** profondément ceux qui n'aiment pas ce groupe et critiquent, donc si vous n'appréciez pas, contentez vous de passer votre chemin au lieu de commenter pour dire des conneries, ça arrangera tout le monde !**  
**En revanche, je passe le bonjour à tout(e)(s) les LockSmiths et Sones ! **  
**Assez parlé, place à l'OS. Il n'a pas été corrigé, et écrit vers les 2h du matin donc... je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

* * *

**Baby's Time !**

« Les filles, à vous de jouer. Prenez soin du bébé ! »

C'est complètement paniquée que Tiffany regarde la nounou sortir de la pièce. Et alors que la porte se referme sur cette dernière, toutes les filles se concentrent sur le bébé.  
Toutes, sauf elle.

Elle à toujours eu un blocage avec ces petits êtres fragiles et pleurnicheurs. Trop peur de leur faire mal, trop peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut… Alors l'américaine à pris la décision qui lui semblait la plus sage : rester à l'écart.

C'était sans compter sur TaeYeon. La leader des SNSD sortait ses plus beaux sourires pour faire rire le bébé, et Tiffany se sentait fondre. Se mordant fortement la lèvre, l'américaine sourit en coin. Totalement omnibulée par l'attitude chaleureuse et joviale que démontrait TaeYeon, si réservée en général, elle n'entendit pas HyoYeon arriver vers elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Eh Fanny… Ferme la bouche, tu baves »

La brune tourna vivement la tête , les joues roses.

« Je ne bave pas... Je regarde le bébé. »

« Arrête de mentir … Le seul « _bébé_ » que tu regardes actuellement est la fille que TU appelles « _Bébé_ » en temps normal »

De roses, les joues de Tiffany passèrent au pivoine. Gênée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec TaeYeon était une chose sur laquelle elle n'aimait pas trop s'exprimer. C'était son jardin secret, son intimité. Et elle ne la partageait qu'avec la principale concernée…

« Aller Fanny, arrête de rougir ! Je t'embête tu le sais bien ! »

Elle fit un « _oui_ » de la tête, mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Elle se contenta d'observer Tae à la dérobée, durant de longues minutes.

...

De son côté, TaeYeon s'amusait comme une folle. Ce bébé était vraiment éveillé, et elle adorait jouer avec lui. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, des légers picotements se firent sentir dans sa nuque, et elle se sentit observée. Elle tourna la tête à la recherche de la personne qui l'épiait, et ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard de braise de Tiffany.

_...Tiffany…_

TaeYeon pourrait en parler pendant des heures, tant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cette fille étaient sans limites. Sa toute première relation, son premier amour … Cela l'avait un peu perturbée au début, ne comprenant pas son obsession à toujours vouloir avoir Fanny dans son champ de vision. Sa jalousie lorsque quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras. Ce besoin irrépressible de la savoir heureuse. Voir son sourire illuminer son visage…

Elle se leva après avoir confié le bébé à Yoona, qui poussa un petit cri hystérique avant de s'emparer précipitamment du petit être.

S'asseyant aux côtés de Fanny, elle lui sourit et saisit sa main, avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Tiffany pris le temps d'observer TaeYeon, et se rendit compte une nouvelle fois de la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par une personne si exceptionnelle...

« Fanny ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

La voix inquiète de la leader et la main douce qu'elle passa sur sa joue chamboulèrent Tiffany, qui sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Le bonheur à l'état pur.

« Oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas »

« Tu avais l'air ailleurs »

« … »

_Je fantasmais juste sur toi et une hypothétique famille à nous…_

Hum non, bien trop direct.

« Je réfléchissais »

Tae sonda son regard quelques secondes, et comprit immédiatement à quoi Fanny faisait référence. C'était comme ça entre elles : pas besoin de mots.

« Ah oui ? Et à quoi ? »

La plus petite se colla totalement à la brune, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir contre elle.

« Euh… Je… rien de spécial… »

Pas convaincue, Tae se pencha vers l'oreille de Tiffany et murmura :

« Tu as le droit de dire que me voir avec ce bébé t'a donné des idées tu sais… Je pouvais presque voir des étoiles sortir de tes yeux _baby_… »

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, l'américaine s'empourpra violemment, sous le regard amusé de Tae et entendu de Hyohyeon.

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! C'est un peu court, mais c'est comme ça que je voulais qu'il rende.**

**Je tenais à m'excuser auprès des grands fans de la K-POP/J-POP, je sais que je n'ai pas du tout respecter les "unnie", "hyung" et je sais pas quoi là... Mais j'estime que quand on ne maîtrise pas, on ne fait pas ! ^^**  
**Donc prenez cet OS comme une version française * tire la langue ***

**Ensuite, je ne sais pas s'il existe des fictions SNSD en français sur FF, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me donner les liens ! Surtout si c'est du Taeny ! **

**Je cherche éventuellement quelqu'un qui pourrait co-écrire avec moi, et un/une bêta.**

**Voilà, je pense avoir tout dis, à très bientôt pour un nouvel OS !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà avec un one-shot Yulsic/Taeny/SooNa/HyoYun comme je les aime. C'est mignon, c'est sexy mais pas vulgaire.  
Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos réactions.  
Alors, à vos claviers !_

_(Je rappelle que cet OS concerne des couples FICTIFS basés sur les membres du groupe So Nyeo Shi Dae)_

_Enjoy !_

_..._

_« Yuri…. Tu veux pas la lâcher un peu oui ? »_

Jessica tourna la tête vers Sooyoung, avec un air qu'elle voulait dépité sur le visage. Mais son grand sourire clamait haut et fort son bonheur.

_« La lâcher ? Mais tu rêves ma pauvre Soo… A partir de maintenant, ça va être pire »_ déclara Sunny

_« Pire ? Mais c'est juste IMPOSSIBLE ! Même Taeny se tripote moins, et dieu sait qu'elles sont les reines du __« _**Fanny tu me manques, tu es au moins à 3 mètres de moiiiiii**_ »__ … « _**Taeeee reviiienns j'ai peuuuur sans toiiii** _» »_

La leader décolla ses lèvres de celles de Tiffany et, avec un air outré sur le visage, poussa un sonore : « _HEY !_ » qui fit rire toutes les filles présentes dans le salon.

….

C'était un beau jour de Juin. Le soleil brillait dehors, la température était très douce et une bise légère soufflait dans l'appartement des SNSD.  
L'ambiance qui régnait était égale au temps, joyeuse, espiègle et estivale.

« _Tu te rends compte quand même… Le Yulsic… Fiancées avant Taeny ! Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques années, j'aurais éclaté de rire…_ » déclara Hyoyeon

« _Est-ce que je peux savoir POURQUOI on nous cite toujours en comparaison ? Vous pouvez pas nous oublier 5 minutes oui ?!_ » lança Taeyeon, amusée

« _Pourquoi ? Regardez vous sérieux, il n'y aura pas de discussion inutile au moins !_ » pouffa Yoona, en les montrant du doigt

Tiffany était tout simplement appuyée contre le mur, Taeyeon dans ses bras. Leurs mains étaient jointes sur le ventre de cette dernière. L'américaine tenait avec possessivité la petite brune dans ses bras, et leurs deux corps semblaient ne faire qu'un tant elles étaient collées.

« _Oui bon, certes… Il nous arrive d'être assez proches parfois… _» avoua Taeyeon, clairement de mauvaise foi

« _La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi en fait…_ » lança Tiffany, avec un sourire espiègle mais infiniment tendre

« _Hé ! Ne t'y mets pas aussi !_ » s'outragea Taeyeon, en se tournant de manière à faire face à sa compagne

«_Pas besoin de faire semblant, Kim Taeyeon… Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité. Et ça vaut dans l'autre sens aussi …_ » murmura avec tendresse Tiffany, avant de rapprocher leur corps une nouvelle fois

« _Elles sont vraiment écœurantes de niaiserie ces deux là …_ » s'exprima Hyoyeon

« _Tu n'entends même pas ce qu'elles se disent Hyo !_ »

_« Pas besoin, je les connais. Et vas y que je te balance des mots doux, et vas y que je supporte pas être loin l'une de l'autre… »_

_« Mais tu arrêtes de râler oui ?! »_

_« Elles m'énervent ! Trop de perfection ! …. VIVE TAENY ! » _déclara joyeusement Hyoyeon en haussant le ton lorsque les deux concernées s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec douceur

Yuri pouffa de rire, clairement amusée par la situation. Elle resserra son étreinte, emprisonnant Jessica un peu plus dans ses bras.

« _Pas besoin de me serrer autant mon amour, je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais ? »_ s'amusa l'Ice Princess

« _On ne sait jamais…_ » Déclara la Black Pearl en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de Jessica

« _Je ne peux plus maintenant de toute manière, une bague m'en empêche…_ » dit-elle en levant la main à hauteur de ses yeux

« _Ah oui ? Donc avant tu aurais pu ? Merci, ça fait plaisir_… » fit semblant de s'agacer Yuri

« _Tu sais très bien que je plaisante_… » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue

« _Je sais. Mais j'aime quand tu essaie de te rattraper… En fait, je t'aime tout court._ »

Un sourire radieux et un demi-tour plus tard, Jessica ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa future femme avec fougue. La grande brune ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, et laissa sa langue caresser avec tendresse les lèvres de Jessica. Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps parfait qui se trouvait au creux de ses bras, et les posa avec possessivité au bas de son dos.

« _Tu sais quoi Seo ?_ »

« _Non , dis moi Hyoyeon unnie_ »

« _Je pense qu'on est de trop dans cette maison_ »

La maknae tourna la tête et constata que Hyoyeon n'avait pas vraiment tord. Tiffany et Taeyeon étaient dans leur monde, comme d'habitude. Jessica et Yuri ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Sooyoung et Yoona étaient clairement en train de flirter, et Sunny ne délaissait pas une seconde son téléphone, surement en train de parler avec Amber.

« _Huum… Tu as raison_ »

« _Bon… il va falloir trouver une solution_ »

« _Moi j'en ai une , mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle te plaise…_ »

« _Dis toujours Seobaby_ »

Ladite Seobaby pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la danseuse. Ses mains se posèrent avec douceur sur le visage de Hyoyeon qui n'osait plus bouger, pétrifiée de sentir Seohyun aussi proche d'elle. Rester lucide dans ces conditions était difficile pour Hyoyeon. . .

Mais quand les lèvres de la brune se posèrent sur les siennes, elle eu peur que son cœur sorte de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.  
Quand Seohyun se recula, un silence de mort régna sur la maison. Tout le monde avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, et personne n'osa parler.

« _C'est un rêve c'est ça… Je viens de rêver Seo…_ » dit-elle avec difficulté, les yeux encore fermés

« _Non Hyoyeon. C'était réel _» dit la maknae en s'asseyant sur la danseuse, ses bras entourant le cou de cette dernière

« _Sure ?_ »

Seoyhun leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois vers son aînée, et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela…

« _Oh… My….FUCKING GOD !_ »

« _Sica ! Langage !_ »

« _WHAT THE FUCK ?!_ »

« _FANNY !_ »

Sunny les regarda avec des gros yeux. Elle leva un doigt en l'air, menaçante.

« _Vous n'avez aucun commentaire à faire ! Il me semble que vous passez toutes les deux vos journées à bécoter vos copines non ? Ce n'est pas un petit baiser innocent qui va vous perturber !_ »

Tiffany la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourcil relevé. Puis, elle leva le bras en direction du nouveau couple et Sunny suivit cette direction.  
Elle écarquilla grand les yeux.

« _Bécoter Tae, oui. Pratiquement lui faire l'amour sur un canapé… Hum… Non_. »

En effet, et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Seohyun se trouvait à cheval sur Hyoyeon. Ses mains avaient glissées sous son haut, arrachant des soupirs et gémissement à la danseuse qui se tortillait sous elle.

« _Hum oui bon… Ok là j'avoue que… c'est…un peu… gênant _» avoua Sunny, en se grattant la tête, les joues roses

« _ALLO SEOYEON ! On se décolle et on va faire ça ailleurs s'il vous plait…_ » cria Taeyeon

La maknae se sépara avec lenteur des lèvres de sa compagne, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se leva sans jeter un seul regard autour d'elle, comme si personne d'autre au monde n'existait à part Hyoyeon. Attrapant sa main, elle la tira à elle et se dirigea vers sa chambre, leurs corps se heurtant aux murs tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient avec ardeur.

Quand la porte claqua, un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la maison.

« _Euh… C'était très perturbant_ » avoua Yuri

« _Perturbant ? Mais pire que ça oui ! Je suis choquée !_ » s'exclama Sooyoung

Yoona se fendit aussitôt d'un sourire joueur et pervers. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Sooyoung en murmurant. La shikskin vira aussitôt au rouge, et secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« _Okéééééééé…. Non en fait…. MAINTENANT je suis choquée _» dit-elle en essayant désespérément de se faire de l'air avec ses mains, tandis que Yoona passait une main câline sur sa cuisse

« _Mais tout le monde à les hormones en fusion aujourd'hui ou quoi ?!_ » s'exclama Sunny avec une moue dégoutée sur le visage

« _Oui apparemment_ » commença Tiffany « _Même toi ma petite Sunny… Dois-je te rappeler ta réaction de ce matin après avoir visionné le nouveau clip de ta chère et tendre Amber ?_ »

Sunny se mit elle aussi à rougir et désigna Tiffany du doigt

« _Tu peux parler Tiffany Hwang ! Tu es raide dingue de Run devil Run juste à cause de la tenue de Tae dedans !_ »

La leader se mit à rire en voyant le visage gêné et décomposé de sa compagne. Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue et lui chuchota « _Je te rassure mon ange… Toi aussi tu es… Ta coiffure, ta tenue noir en mode femme fatale… Wouah…C'était très dur de ne pas pouvoir te faire sauvagement l'amour…_ »

Tiffany se détacha alors immédiatement de Taeyeon et se mit à reculer en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _Tu n'as pas le droit Tae. Tu n'as pas le droit de me chuchoter des choses à l'oreille, et encore moins des choses comme ça … C'est … c'est totalement INJUSTE ! Et tu sais très bien POURQUOI !_ »

La petite rousse haussa les sourcils, avec un sourire en coin irrésistible. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sunny et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. En passant devant elle, elle chuchota « _Regarde bien…_ »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Tiffany se mit à marcher rapidement vers elle. Sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents, elle semblait lutter contre une force invisible.  
Rattrapant Taeyeon à quelques mètres à peine de la chambre qu'elles partageaient, elle tira sur son bras et la plaqua contre elle, posant ses lèvres avec brutalité sur les siennes.  
Taeyeon n'eut le temps que de lever le pouce en signe de victoire en direction de Sunny qu'elle se trouva emportée dans la chambre.  
La porte claqua.

« _Est-ce que quelqu'un à compris ce qu'il s'était passé là ? _»

« _Je pense simplement que Tae connait Tiffany par cœur… Elle, et ses points faibles !_ » s'amusa Yoona

« _D'ailleurs… Sunny je suis vraiment désolée mais…_ »

Sooyoung se leva, attrapant la main de Yoona dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« _Nous aussi, nous allons te laisser._ »

Yoona la regarda, surprise. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à la grande brune, et jamais elle ne lui avait répondu clairement qu'elle voulait être avec elle. Certes, elles passaient leurs journées ensemble, leurs comportements l'une envers l'autre étaient clairement ambigus … Mais rien de concret jusqu'à maintenant, au grand désespoir de Yoona.

« _On à … des choses à faire._ »

Et lorsque Sooyoung tourna la tête vers Yoona… Cette dernière lu dans son regard qu'elles allaient passer un très … très … très bon moment toutes les deux.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les chambres à leur tour, ne se lâchant pas la main.

Sunny s'allongea sur le canapé, et souffla bruyamment. Elle détestait être seule ! Et là, dans le silence entrecoupé d'échos lointains de bruits qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre…  
Son téléphone vibra.

1 nouveau message

**Amber **

_« Tu sais… Les filles sont en répétition… Tu veux passer ? »_

Le visage de Sunny s'illumina.

A son tour de s'amuser….

...

Alors, quels sont vos avis , vos impressions ? ça vous as plu ? :)  
Que pensez vous des pairings ? Ils vous conviennent ?  
Si vous voulez un pairing en particulier ou une situation en particulier... N'hésitez pas et demandez moi !


End file.
